Revenge
by GreenAngelHeart
Summary: My first ever attempt at writing, so all thoughts welcome.  My take on what could happen now that Brendan and Warren are set to go head-to-head
1. Chapter 1

The unmistakably metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, but the pain was so much more than just physical, the punch had vibrated right to his very soul. Ste braced himself for what he felt would surely be a heavy onslaught to his body, he tried to transport his mind to a safer happier place, but incredibly all he could conjure up was the slight twitch of a smile half-hidden by a moustache. A hand gently caressing his cheek, brushing the hair from his temple, moving to pull him in closer. The exquisite clash of lips, searching of tongues, complete surrender to another.

This image, these memories haunted Ste, he knew it was crazy but there was still no time in his life when he had felt as wanted, needed and desired, and crazier still happy. Ste almost choked out a manic laugh at his own thoughts, but another strike to his body drew all the breath from his body. Ste could not believe how delusional he had been. What had his tormenter asked of him? "You need to learn how to trust me eh?" What had his tormentor said to him? "I love you Stephen" And he had believed him, and trusted him, and given the whole of himself, body and heart to Brendan Brady.

How quickly the promises had been broken. Ste had to admit to himself that he still had no firm grasp of the swings in mood that Brendan could display. Throughout their relationship Ste could never be entirely sure what Brendan was thinking or how he would react. When Brendan used to push him up against a wall, or step right into Ste's personal space, or raise a hand toward him there had always been a level of doubt as to whether Ste was about to experience the lowest or highest moments of his life. But even now Ste found he could not question that the good times with Brendan had been the best times of his life, and that the thrill he had felt being with him had acted as an unrelenting force which always pulled him back into Brendan's dangerous but intoxicating orbit.

The blows to his body had now ceased, but Ste remained curled into a ball. He could hear heavy breathing nearby, but he didn't dare lift his head to look around. His mind was feeling increasingly fuzzy and was full of distorted images of Brendan and himself. Darkness seemed to be descending on him, but Brendan was still there in his mind shining like a light. He remembered how it felt when Brendan pulled him close, encircling him with strong arms like he was never going to let him go. The tingle that shot through his body every time he caught Brendan's eye or when Brendan would address him as 'Stephen' with a voice like crushed velvet. How his body felt like it had been set alight so strong were the sensations Brendan could induce in him when they were together.

Then he felt Brendan approach him slowly and reach out to him. Ste risked a glance, Brendan's eyes were glistening with tears, he gently wiped the blood from Ste's lip and pulled him up from the floor.

But then the images swam in front of his eyes again and the face now glaring down at Ste did not have the crystal blue eyes or smouldering dark stubble he so craved. The voice now speaking to him was not the sexy Irish lilt that could send his heart a flutter and his knees weak. The body that stood over him did not have the lean but muscled physique Ste knew so well. This man was not Ste's lover, tormentor, life. Ste felt the cold chain sitting round his neck and grasped the cross in his hand. Now he remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

The small village of Hollyoaks had been rocked by the murders of three women and none felt this devastation as keenly as Ste Hay. His beautiful friend Rae had been the third victim. The shock that it was Brendan who had been arrested, charged and imprisoned, quickly gave way to anger and disgust. For weeks he found himself racked with guilt that perhaps he could have done something to save the lives of those women. The distress of losing such a close friend was only intensified by the knowledge that he could have prevented it.

Unbelievably it had been his best-friend Amy who had actually defended Brendan to him. Amy who had for months warned him to keep away from Brendan, Amy who knew the violence that Brendan was capable of towards Ste, Amy who at one time had feared for herself, and her and Ste's children Leah and Lucas. But now Amy said she did not believe Brendan to be a murderer.

Ste knew differently though, he knew exactly what dark depths Brendan could sink to, and Ste knew these included murder, because Brendan had killed a man to protect Ste.

"_You killed Danny… out of love for me?"_

"_I just wanted to protect you Stephen"_

It seemed no great leap then to believe that Brendan had killed Rae after she had inadvertently outed Brendan as gay to his son Declan. He had witnessed Brendan threaten to kill her and Ste knew there was nothing Brendan would fight harder to protect than the secrecy of his homosexuality.

So Ste resolved to finally move on, to take the opportunity of making a fresh start now that Brendan was surely out of his life for good. Yet he could not deny the part of himself buried deep within that screamed for Brendan's touch, to feel the heat of his body pressed against his, the scratch and tickle of the moustache as he teased him mercilessly with his tongue. He could not deny that he felt the loss of Brendan in his life terribly and he could not shake off the deep niggling feeling that the man he loved would not have killed those women. And the truth was he did still love him and this pained him greater still.

Ste often found his mind wandering back to that time at the beginning of August when he finally thought that after months of hope dampened by hurt his world was finally falling into place. For months Brendan had tortured him, causing him to feel both pleasure and anguish in equal measures, played a cat and mouse game with him, but finally everything Ste had longed for seemed to be within reach. Brendan had told him that he loved him, wanted him and that he was prepared to change and be open about who he really was for him. Ste's better senses at the time had wanted to doubt what Brendan was saying, had wanted to make his feet run for the door, but desire overtook him and he found himself kissing Brendan like his life depended on it.

That had been the last time that they slept together, but even now Ste could hear the groan Brendan had emitted as Ste pushed him back against the wall in the flat and still taste Brendan on his lips. This had been the only time Brendan had really relinquished control to him as he worked to strip Brendan of his clothes. Ste could picture the gold cross that always hung around Brendan's neck nestled against his chest, he remembered fingering it as he had let his hands slide lower over Brendan's body, then he had dropped to his knees and taken Brendan's cock in his hands. He almost stopped to marvel at it before gently kissing the tip, then rolling his tongue around and down its length. He remembered his name being called over and over "Stephen" as he took Brendan fully into his mouth and began to work him, as he knew he liked. He could remember the feel of Brendan's fingers through his hair, first softly and then firmer urging him on.

Then Brendan had stopped him, and had knelt down in front of him. He paused and stared deep into Ste's eyes, and for the first time Ste felt that he could really see into Brendan's soul and that no matter what had happened in the past this was where he belonged. Brendan had reached out and cupped his face with both hands, before leaning forward towards him whispering "Stephen" causing the lightest of fluttering sensations against Ste's lips. And then as suddenly as he had slowed the moment down Brendan pushed Ste onto his back right there on the floor of the living room, sucking and biting at the exposed skin as he removed Ste's clothes.

Ste still tingled now with the memory of Brendan's tongue probing, searching, and his teeth nipping and grazing at he seemed to map every contour of Ste's body with his mouth. And then Brendan entered him and Ste felt like he was home as the wonderful mixture of pleasure and pain mingled and sparks seemed to be lighting all over his body. Brendan had looked down at him, brought their mouths together and then took Ste's hand in his own as he began to thrust into him, slowly at first, until they were both starting to lose all control. As the thrusts increased pace Ste clung to Brendan as his anchor as he felt the sweet release set off fireworks all over his body and then he sensed Brendan shudder to his own climax.

They had lay there then on the carpet in that living room, Ste wrapped securely in Brendan's arms. But when Brendan shifted himself into a sitting position and Ste started to feel the initial euphoria wear-off all of his old fears and doubts started flooding back into his conscience. What if Brendan had said what he needed to just to get Ste to sleep with him again? Ste had asked him, but Brendan had reassured him and asked Ste to trust him. Then he had kissed him again. That had been the last time they kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Brendan's imprisonment Ste had tried to move on with his life as best he could, but his resolve to put Brendan behind him was often on shaky ground. No matter how hard he tried he could not keep Brendan far from his thoughts. There were occasions when he would hear Brendan's sister Cheryl whispering with others about the state Brendan was in inside. There were some times when he could not help but wish that Brendan would have been there. Like when Amy and her fiancée Lee had talked about taking his kids to live in New York. He knew Brendan would have understood his pain at the thought of losing Leah and Lucas, not seeing them everyday. Knowing Brendan he would probably have pulled some big gesture to make sure Amy and Lee had stayed.

Ste's world changed again though with the tragic death of a forth woman. The truth became known and the real killer was caught. Ste knew that Brendan had now been released from prison, but had disappeared. He worried about where Brendan had gone, what he was doing, but most of all he worried about what would happen if and when he returned to the village. How was Brendan going to react knowing that Ste had believed he had murdered those girls?

Ste decided the best course of action was to try and avoid Brendan as best as possible. Relations between them had already been strained even before Brendan's unjustified incarceration, and just because Brendan was innocent of these crimes, it did not change the fact that he had broken Ste's heart. He would have to accept the inevitability of bumping into Brendan eventually as he was still his Boss, but Ste vowed to keep his head down.

And so it was that Ste found himself literally bumping into Brendan not long after he heard from Cheryl that he had returned to the village. Ste was shocked at the sight of Brendan, his face was half-hidden by a beard and marked with cuts and bruises. Brendan had tried to keep walking but Ste found himself asking how it had been inside? Brendan had snapped something sarcastic back about chocolates on pillows and choirs singing him to sleep. Then he pulled a sucker punch, "Do you know what it's like to lose all hope, that even those closest to you had their doubts?…." Ste dropped his eyes, unable to meet his accusatory glare "….every day of my life flashed before me, and do you know the one image I saw over and over?"

Ste looked back at Brendan, what was he trying to say "No?"

Brendan seemed to consider for a moment "You've gotton taller, maybe its just me….this has been fun" Brendan stuffed the lollipop he had been sucking into Ste's mouth and stalked off. Ste watched the retreating figure feeling utterly perplexed.

Over the next couple of weeks Ste saw Brendan at the club. Ste noticed that he seemed to be spending a lot of time with Mitzeee and Warren's long lost son Joel, and he couldn't deny the licks of jealousy he felt. Brendan made no move to interact with him, but Ste felt sure that Brendan was often eyeing him over, from the other side of the club, though whenever he looked over he would always be looking elsewhere or busy with a punter. Ste began to feel foolish, and was sure he was just imagining it. Brendan continued to blank him.

* * *

><p>Ste was looking forward to a quiet night in alone. Amy and the kids had gone to exchange Christmas presents with Mike in Manchester, so he had the house to himself for a change. He was just settling down to a TV dinner when there was a loud incessant knocking at the front door. Ste's mind immediately strayed to the possibility it was Brendan, nobody else every knocked with such force, but that would be stupid as Brendan had barely even acknowledged him over the past few weeks since his release from prison. Even so Ste was reluctant to go see.<p>

The knocking did not desist though. Ste sighed and went over to open the door. No sooner than was it slightly ajar than Brendan had forced his way past and into the house.

"Wha' took you so long?" Brendan growled.

"Brendan…er what do you think you're doing barging in here?"

Brendan didn't answer, he just began pacing up and down the living room floor.

"Brendan?" Ste tried again. He took in Brendan's presence, he was like a caged animal, eyes wild. Ste began to feel nervous.

Brendan suddenly came to a halt, his back to Ste. He was fiddling with something in his hands "I want you to have this Stephen" he whispered so low Ste barely caught what he was saying. Suddenly Brendan turned on the spot and grabbed Ste's wrist turning his hand so if faced palm-up.

"Brendan ger-off me" Ste didn't know what was going on. Brendan just continued to hold Ste's wrist in his vice like grip, and then he dropped something into Ste's palm. Ste looked down, eyes widening and his mouth fell open "Wha?" he stuttered when he saw Brendan's cross in his hand. He looked up as Brendan released him from his grip. He had returned to pacing the floor, now rubbing his neck like it felt the loss of the chain that always sat there.

"I need you to do somethin' for me Stephen"

Ste was feeling increasing confused. "Brendan what the hell is going on? You haven't spoken to me for weeks and now you want a favour, and what is this about?" he asked waving the cross in Brendan's face.

Brendan didn't answer though "I need you to give me an alibi" he continued and then he looked directly at Ste for the first time since he arrived at the house "please" he hissed.

"What?" Ste choked "No way"

"Please Stephen, I need you" Brendan reached for Ste placing his hands gently at the side of his neck.

Ste backed away like he had been scolded. It felt like a thousand fires had been lit inside him. He was livid that this man who had treated him so badly for so long, who had barely acknowledged his presence at all over the past months had just barged into his house uninvited. He was furious that he now expected him to help cover up God only knows what crime, but he was angrier still at the way Brendan's touch had sent shivers shooting all over his body, and even more so that he wished Brendan would just close the gap and kiss him.

"I don't know what you've done Brendan, but I don't want no part of it"

"I haven't done anything" Brendan raged.

"Then why the hell do you need an alibi?"

"Something bad's happened, somethin' that don't look too good fer me"

"What Brendan? What's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone. Just to let you know I toyed with the idea of using the spoilers for the next week, but have decided to write completely my own version, as I didn't want to spoil the show for anyone who hasn't read the spoilers and likes it to be a surprise.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As soon as he had put the phone down, Brendan dashed for his car.<br>"Help me" Mitzeee had whispered "I'm scared, Warren says he wants to show me where Louise is buried in the woods." The line went dead.

Brendan temporarily found himself thinking back to three months earlier and the last time he had driven to the woods on the outskirts of the village to save a woman. How badly that had ended. This time he determined would be different. This time he would come out on top.

As he drove out of the village, wheels squealing, he saw Stephen walking towards the council estate where he lived. Brendan felt the familiar tug somewhere deep inside, a feeling he still did not fully understand, but that had forced him to keep the lad close, even when he should have known better, had driven him to admit that he loved him, and for one crazy moment made him consider changing who he fundamentally was for him.

Brendan shook his head of the memories. Stephen had let him down, though how many times had he let Stephen down? Too many to count was the truth. He knew that he had been hurting Stephen since his return to the village. He could see the disappointment etched on his face every time he saw him in the club, the pain in his eyes. But Stephen didn't know, didn't understand.

It was of course all a great act, which had nearly failed the first time he had seen Stephen on his return. He had summoned all the anguish he had felt that Stephen could believe he had killed those women, and directed it at him. He had to in order to protect Stephen. That was when he first saw the sorrow in Stephen's eyes and he had felt his resolve crumble. He had almost admitted there and then that all he had thought about in prison was his family; Stephen and his boys. But he couldn't he had to keep Stephen away from him, to protect him, to make sure he didn't get mixed up in his plans for Foxy.

Brendan pulled the car over at the edge of the trees. He parayed he was not too late. This was meant to have been his opportunity to get rid of Warren Fox once and for all, nobody was supposed to get hurt. All he had needed was to know where Louise's body was and it would have been so-long Foxy. God he hoped Mitzeee was ok, he could not let her down after she had warned him of Foxy's plans and put herself in danger to help him.

How would he find them in the woods though, it was already dark. Brendan decided he didn't have time to run round aimlessly, he would try to call Warren's mobile. It rang, somewhere in the distance he thought he could here the sound of a tuneless ringtone, "Ha" idiot thought Brendan as he emitted a dry laugh, and set off in the direction the noise had come from.

He stalked carefully through the trees, until he stumbled upon what looked like a freshly dug grave. Brendan began to feel sick, shit was he too late, was Mitzeee already dead? Brendan looked all around him, he could see no sign of Foxy. Shit.

He heard a phone ringing again, Warren's mobile was lying in the dirt, Brendan bent to pick it up, number calling was unknown, he answered it, "Foxy?"

"Ha well if it isn't everyone's favourite Irish knight in shining armour, you do like to sweep in there and save them damsels don't you?" Warren replied.

"What have you done with her?"

"Now now what about the pleasantries Brendo?" Warren chuckled. "Do you know it's ironic really, I had to kill Louise because she was tryin' to prove I'd murdered someone, well that, and she was tryin' to kill me, and then here is Mitzeee trying to do exactly the same. You'd think I'd learn wouldn't ya?" Warren mused.

"Foxy" Brendan snarled "where is she?"

"Don't worry I still have use for dear sweet Mitzeee yet. You have an hour to get here, the industrial estate by the canal, and Brendan of course you know to come alone." Warren blew some kisses down the line and hung-up.

Shit. Brendan knew Warren was using Mitzeee as bait to trap him. Brendan knew that if he went he may not walk out alive. He would have to make sure it was Warren instead of him. He needed a plan.

Brendan raced back to the car, he was going to need an alibi if he was going to take down Warren, there was no way he could conceive the possibility of going back to prison. He racked his brain for who he could ask. He wouldn't drag Cheryl into this, she could never know, he couldn't be sure that Mitzeee was even alive still. The only person he could think of was the one person he had wanted to protect most of all, Stephen. Brendan told himself that the sudden desire to see him was nothing more than the urgency of the situation, not the knowledge that the thought of not seeing him one last time was more painful than anything he could endure.

Brendan screeched to a halt outside Stephen's flat. He knew that Amy and the kids were away, for which he was thankful. He had to see Stephen alone. Brendan felt an overwhelming sense of grief surge through him, what if this was the last time he saw him? He needed Stephen to know how he felt, but knew he would never find the words. He smacked the steering wheel in frustration. Then he removed the chain from around his neck, it held the cross that Cheryl had given him when they were younger. He always wore it, it was his connection to what was good in his life. He stepped out of the car and marched up to the front door, hammering on it.

As soon as Ste had opened the door Brendan forced his way in, giving him no chance to deny him entry. Stephen was obviously annoyed with him, Brendan felt trapped, time was short, but he knew he would not be able to leave this flat until Stephen understood. He had to understand, Brendan needed him.

He forced the cross into Stephen's hand. He hoped Stephen would have understood the relevance immediately, that this would be enough, but Stephen just looked alarmed and confused. Then Brendan felt the waves of anger that seemed to wash off Stephen hit him as he asked for his help. As he looked at Stephen properly for the first time since he had arrived he could see the passion blazing in his eyes, his skin was flushed, his mouth parted in the perfect pout. Brendan found he couldn't help but reach out to him again. He placed his hands to the side of Stephen's neck, gently stroking the skin there. He could feel the pulse hammering, the warmth radiating from his body, he wanted to get closer still. Stephen was still fighting him though, he had wrestled himself away from Brendan's touch and was demanding answers why Brendan needed his help?

Brendan feared he had made a mistake. He shouldn't have come here, Stephen could not know what he was planning. But he knew though Stephen wouldn't accept anything less than the truth.

"It's Foxy…"  
>"Brendan, why won't you just stay out of Warren's business"<br>"….He's got Mitzeee. It's my fault" Brendan whispered "I have to try and save her"

Ste's eyes widened "What are you planning Brendan?"  
>"I have to finish this."<br>"No" Ste shouted "Warren's dangerous"

"I'm a big boy Stephen, I know what I'm doing" Brendan tried to sound more confident than he felt.

"But what if…." And then it dawned on Ste, he looked again at the cross in his hand, "are you saying goodbye?" he whimpered, "is Warren going to…. hurt you? Ste couldn't bring himself to vocalise his full fears.

Brendan couldn't answer him. He had to go now, leave before he found he couldn't. He started for the front door, as he turned away from Stephen he heard him murmur,  
>"I love you."<p>

Brendan halted.  
>He turned back to Stephen and noticed he had fastened the chain around his neck. Brendan stepped towards him reaching out gingerly to finger the cross that now sat over his heart.<p>

"I will be back" he promised and then pulled Stephen to him. He brought their lips together softly at first, but then he felt Stephen respond his lips parting allowing Brendan's tongue to slip in. Brendan took in the familiar smell of Stephen's scent, breathing it in deeply, savouring it. He relished the feel of Stephen's lithe body melded to his own more muscular one. Stephen moaned under his touch. Brendan pulled away, and then he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Ste could almost convince himself that Brendan appearing at his door had been an apparition, and that his kiss and touch had been the sweetest of illusions. He had been sitting in silence for the past hour trying to comprehend what had just happened. The only light in room was coming from the twinkling of the Christmas tree lights, his dinner sat where he had left it going cold. He twiddled the cross that now hung round his neck nervously, it served as a reminder that Brendan's presence had been real. Where was he? He had said he would come back. Maybe he had changed his mind, but Ste began to worry that something much worse had happened.

Ste didn't really understand what was going on, Brendan had been so vague. All he knew was that if it involved Warren it also involved danger. He shuddered at the thought. He looked at the clock and sighed, where was he? He jiggled the cross again. He could not remember ever seeing Brendan without it, he wore almost like some sort of talisman, now he was out there alone facing Warren. Ste felt the panic begin to rise within him, He wondered if he should go after Brendan, but he had no idea where he had gone.

Ste was interrupted from his thoughts by a hard rapping at the front door. Thank God he thought as he jumped up and ran to open it. He flung open the door, but before he could realise his mistake Warren Fox strode into the flat, slamming the door shut behind him.  
>"Ratboy" Warren greeted him. "Is Brendan here?"<p>

Ste cowered back against the door, shaking his head. His mind was racing, what was going on? Where was Brendan, had he found Mitzeee? What the fuck was Warren Fox doing here? He assumed Brendan must at least still be alive otherwise why would Warren be here looking for him. He decided to play dumb. "No" Ste said shakily "why would he be? You know he's barely spoke to me since he got out of prison."  
>"Hmmm that's what I thought…." Warren closed the gap between them and leant in. "…interesting then that you should be wearing his chain isn't it?" Ste could feel Warren's hot breath on his face as he toyed with the cross against Ste's chest. "I'll ask you one more time…. Where… is… Brendan?" Warren emphasised every word slowly.<br>"Dunno" Ste whimpered.  
>"Wrong answer" Warren drew his fist back and then slammed it into Ste's stomach. Ste fell to the floor, doubled over in pain, all the air expelled from his body.<p>

"I think perhaps you and me should go for a little drive, wouldn't want anyone to interrupt us would we" Warren whispered into Ste's ear.  
>Ste couldn't find his voice to protest or the strength to fight Warren off as he lifted him up from the floor. The pain in his side was excruciating as he staggered to stand-up, he was sure he must have some cracked ribs.<br>Ste managed to draw a breath in "I dunno where Brendan is so just leave me alone" he wheezed "I can't help you"  
>Warren chuckled "Oh I think you can" as he tugged at the cross around Ste's neck. "Now let's move it." He grabbed hold of Ste's arm and pushed him out the front door.<p>

* * *

><p>Brendan cursed the evening rush hour traffic, made worse by those doing their last minute shopping. He pulled up outside a large old unused warehouse. It's grey walls were crumbling and covered in graffiti and dirty looking vegetation. He checked the time, it had been 75 minutes since he spoke to Warren, fuck he was late. He closed his eyes and popped in a stick of gum and started chewing as he tried to calm his nerves. He needed to focus. He rolled his neck and felt a strange sort of calm envelope him, he knew what needed to be done. He took one final deep breath and stepped out of the car slowly checking for sight of anybody around. He could hear the distance sounds of city life, but other than that it seemed deathly quiet.<p>

He picked up an old metal rod from the ground, then marched up to the warehouse doors, rattling them as he tried and failed to get them open.  
>"Foxy, you in there?" he shouted, "Come on why don't you come out and play nicely?"<br>There was no answer.

Brendan walked around the side of the building trying to find another way in, he managed to scramble in through a broken window. He took a moment as his eyes adjusted to the dusty darkness, a huge expanse of deserted floor before him.

As his gaze swept the building he saw Mitzeee, slumped against one of the concrete pillars, head lolling forward, and her arms looked to be tied round the back. Brendan ran towards her, and gently took her head in his hands, tilting it back. He saw the substantial gash on Mitzeee's forehead, her face dirtied and her hair matted with blood. Brendan realised his hand was wet against her neck, he drew it away and looked at it. It was hard to tell in the dark but his hand looked like it was covered in blood. Her eyes were closed "Mitzeee?" he called urgently, no response. "Anne?" he tried more urgently. Her eyes flickered a little. "Anne look at me, where's Warren?"

Mitzeee struggled again to open her eyes "Brendan?" she whispered hoarsely. Brendan noticed that dark crimson blood dribbled from her mouth as she spoke. "Brendan am I dying?"  
>"Sshhh" Brendan hushed her, "I'm gonna get ye an ambulance" He held her close, trying to stem the bleeding from her neck.<br>"Warren said you weren't coming for me." Mitzeee breathed laboriously, her eyes closing again, "that you had just been using me. He said he would have to find something else to get to you, he said I was worthless."

Brendan felt her body become limp in his arms. His insides were boiling with rage. He had to find Warren but he could not leave Mitzeee here alone. He waited impatiently for the sounds of approaching sirens. What did Mitzeee mean that Warren had gone to find something else to get him? His insides began to run cold with fear, his boys were safe in Ireland, but Cheryl was here, alone and unprotected. He hurriedly found her number on his mobile and called her.

"Hey Brendan" she answered. He could hear the sound of music and laughter in the background.  
>"Chez where are ye?"<br>"I'm just having a small Christmas celebration in town" she giggled  
>"Good sounds like fun" he tried to keep his tone light.<br>"D'ya wanna come down? We could pop into a gay bar" she giggled.  
>"Think I'll give that a miss thanks sis. You just stay safe ok?"<br>"Of course, sees you later then" she hung up.

Brendan feared he knew who Warren had gone for. Stephen. But why, he had been so careful to appear indifferent to Stephen, he had hurt him in order to protect him from this very thing. He picked up his mobile again and dialled Stephen's number. It rang, no answer. He redialled, still no answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Warren bore down over the pathetic form lying on the hard concrete floor. He skimmed the butt of his gun over the bloodied lips, but got no response. He grabbed Ste by the collar of his T-Shirt and yanked him into a sitting position, finally he saw Ste's eyes flicker open.

"Ratboy you best hope this really means something" Warren seized the crucifix from Ste's clenched fist, ripping the chain from Ste's neck, "it might just save your life" he laughed. "It will probably cost Brendan his though" he hissed threateningly whilst he nudged the gun into the side of Ste's temple. He threw the cross back at Ste and took out a mobile phone from his pocket. Warren dialled a number and stepped out into the stairwell. Ste strained to hear what was being said. His head was so fuzzy, but he was sure that Warren planned to kill Brendan. He was sure that Warren was speaking to Brendan. Ste wanted to shout-out to warn Brendan but he could not find the strength.

* * *

><p>Finally Brendan could hear the sound of sirens, and then the flashing of blue lights lit up the darkness outside the building. He gently released Mitzeee from his hold and escaped back through the broken window. He did not have time to explain what had happened to the paramedics, and no doubt they would not let him leave the scene. He paused as he caught sight of Mitzeee's now lifeless body lying limp on the floor. He glanced to the sky, performed the sign of the cross and tried to push a dark picture of Stephen in exactly the same position from his thoughts. He dashed back to his car and speed towards Stephen's house.<p>

As soon as he pulled up in front of the shabby council property he knew his worst fears would be proven. The front door was swinging open in the wind. Brendan ran into the flat, darting from room to room calling Stephen's name. He hoped, but as expected he found no sign of Stephen there. Brendan could feel the anger and frustration bubble up inside him. He and no idea where Warren could have taken Stephen, he could not believe that he had allowed Stephen to be put in so much danger.

Brendan was startled by the sound of his mobile ringing. He looked at the flashing display, number withheld, Foxy.  
>"Brendan" Warren started "time to end this dance don't ya think"<br>"Foxy" Brendan growled, "where's Stephen?"  
>"With me, and I hope for his sake you listen more carefully to me, have you found poor Mitzeee?" Warren menaced, "here's the deal, I think it could be time for me to move on from Hollyoaks, but I need my £250 grand to make a fresh start, and then you and your precious little Stephen can live happily ever after"<br>"I was going to make the end easy for you," Brendan hissed "but if you touch one hair on Stephen's head, well lets just say Danny had an easy time of it in comparison to what'll happen to you."  
>"Ha well excuse my a minute while have sit-down," Warren replied with a smirk "£250 grand in the club safe before daybreak."<br>"Where do you think I am gonna find £250k from, bloody leprechauns?  
>"Not my problem mate, money or not I am gone, the only question is will young Stephen still be around to see me off?"<p>

Brendan felt like he was going to explode with rage, he let out a cry of fury as he threw his mobile at the wall, then toppled over the gaudy Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, before sinking to the floor. The anger inside him was being replaced with the feeling of the most intense pain ever. This pain surpassed that which he felt when he was alone in his prison cell waiting for Stephen, worse than when he understood that Stephen thought he was guilty, worse than the agony of seeing Stephen and that god-awful gym bunny together, even worse than when Danny Houston had threatened Stephen's life.

* * *

><p>Ste felt tears weaving a path down his cheeks. It would be Christmas Day tomorrow, Amy and the kids would be returning to the flat soon, they would wonder where he was, they would not know straight away though that he may never return. He tried to suppress a sob. He could taste and feel the dried blood on his lips. His body ached all over from the beating Warren had already exacted on him and he couldn't stop shaking, both through fear and shivering from the cold. It was freezing down here in the dark cellar of the club. Ste couldn't help but consider the idea that his life might end here, in the same place where his life had really begun. Even worse though was the idea that because he was so weak the man that had brought the light, the dark, filled his world with colour and shadow could have his life ended here.<p>

Ste was sure there was no way Brendan could find that sort of money before tomorrow. . He also knew it probably wouldn't matter, it seemed clear to him what Warren's true intentions were, to kill Brendan either way. He reached for Brendan's cross, which Warren had discarded on the floor near where he lay. He kissed it, then grasped if firmly in hand, feeling his resolve strengthen.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N To all those who have wanted an update on this story (if you still remember!) apologies. This was my first attempt at writing and I lost my way a little with it. Then the rubbish stuff happened with the show which put me in the kind of mood where I would probably have had Warren bury Brendan and Ste in the cellar, and that would never do :)**

* * *

><p>Brendan sat in his car, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white from the pressure. He was still parked outside Ste's flat, desperately trying to think where he could conjure up £250,000 from. He knew he couldn't, and he knew Warren must know that he couldn't. No this was not about money anymore, this was going to be a fight to the death. It was the only way. Brendan shuddered at this thought. Yes he had killed a man before, but that had not been planned, that had been an instinctual act, a crime of passion. It was something that haunted him. He wouldn't say he regretted it as such, it had to be done to protect Stephen, but if there had been another way, any other way he would have taken it.<p>

He was fairly sure thought that Warren had no such qualms about taking the life of another. In fact Brendan had idly wondered previously about how many people Warren had killed in the past, and whether Warren didn't get some cheap thrills from it. Brendan closed his eyes, and tried to calm the racing of his heart. Could he do it. Take a man's life deliberately and with full knowledge of what he was doing? The memory of Mitzeee lying on that cold hard, blood-stained warehouse floor filled his head again, only the soft female body was now replaced with that of Stephen's more defined, toned, angular figure.

Brendan snapped his eyes back open, and let out a low guttural growl. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator and speed in the direction of the village. He didn't know where Warren was holding Stephen, but he could have a fairly good guess. The club. Even to Brendan now it seemed quite poetic that he and Warren would have their final showdown there, and he was sure that would not be lost on Warren either.

* * *

><p>Warren had disappeared for a moment. Ste didn't know where he had gone, and didn't much care. He was growing desperate. He cursed himself for being so weak. He knew that his weakness was drawing Brendan into danger, and most likely to his death. Ste knew he wasn't strong enough, even without the severe beating he had taken, to take on Warren physically, and was he was not even clever enough to try and outsmart him. But how could he give up? Brendan needed him.<p>

Ste heard footsteps running down the stairs. He braced himself for Warren's return. The door flew open and Joel stumbled in through it. Ste gasped in surprise. What was Joel doing here, was he working with Warren. He was his son. Joel looked equally surprised to see Ste there slumped on the cellar floor.

"Ste?" he questioned. Then paused as his eyes scanned Ste's bloody face. "What's happened? Is Warren here? I'm looking for him there was a call from the hospital, Mitzeee's been attacked."

Ste wasn't sure if he could trust Joel, but he did seem genuinely shocked to see him in such a state. He decided to take a chance, what other choice did he have right now.

"It's Warren he hurt Mitzeee, he's after Brendan."

A dark anger passed over Joel's face, "what you talking about?"

Shit, Ste knew Joel could be his only hope for help, but he wouldn't be willing to help take down his own father, would he? Ste didn't have time to fill Joel in on what type of man his dad was, he just needed help and he needed it now.

Ste's heart froze as he heard the heavy fall of footsteps on the concrete steps down to the cellar again. "Please," he hissed at Joel. Joel looked confused, but as he looked Ste over again, taking in his battered and bruised body he seemed to make a decision. He picked up one of the champagne bottles from a crate on the side and concealed himself behind the open door.

As Warren entered the cellar he did not realise that he and Ste were no longer alone. He casually sauntered over to where Ste was quivering on the floor, and bent down to him. "No sign of lover boy yet then, ah the course of true love never runs smoothly, try not to feel too bad that he doesn't feel that strongly about you, we all make mistakes," Warren chuckled into Ste's face, again tracing down the side of Ste's face with the cold metal barrel of his gun.

As Warren was about to straighten back up he felt a sharp crack against the back of his head. He temporarily felt off balance and did not understand what had just happened. As a sharp pain seared through his head he dropped the gun he was holding. Before he could recover himself another heavy blow hit him from behind.

Ste watched in astonishment as Joel lifted the champagne bottle high before bringing it down on Warren, once, twice. He heard the heavy clang of the gun as Warren's grasp on it was broken and it fell from his hand to the floor. Whilst Warren seemed to be stunned Ste realised he needed to act quickly before Warren could regain control. He grabbed the gun from where it had landed just in front of him, and struggled to his feet, trying to ignore the blinding pain in his head and the crushed ribs that were restricting his breathing.

Ste had never held a gun before. He was surprised by the weight, the heavy coldness weighed ominously in his hand. He turned to Warren and pointed it shakily in his direction. Ste heard the door to the cellar open again suddenly. He turned to see Brendan barrel into the room. Ste felt an immense relief to see him but in the surprise his hand reflexively clenched. A loud bang reverberated around the room. A startled cry sounded, followed by the noise of a body slumping to the ground.

Brendan looked up from where he had fallen to the floor in shock. He tried to speak, but all that came from his mouth was a gurgling croak as blood began to seep down his chin, staining his lips crimson red.


	8. Chapter 8

For a moment the cellar remained silent, the four occupants all stunned.

Brendan slowly lifted a hand to his face, feeling the sticky warm wetness that was dribbling from his mouth. He pulled his hand away and looked in shock, almost not registering the dark red blood that now covered his fingers. He tried desperately to take in a lungful of air but the pain was too great. His eyes wide with the initial shock met those of Ste's equally wide, terrified gaze.

Ste was standing totally immobile, frozen to the spot. He was fighting a compulsion to be sick as he watched the steady trickle of blood from Brendan's mouth. Warren who was still slightly dazed from the blows to the head he had received took a moment to catch on to what had happened. He looked in astonishment between where Ste was standing the gun still firmly in his grip and where Brendan was now struggling on the floor.

Joel rushed over to try and help Brendan where he had fell. He knelt down next to him unzipping his leather jacket. It had provided no protection against the bullet. As he opened the jacket up Joel gasped, underneath Brendan's shirt had turned a dirty shade of red, stained by the blood from the gunshot wound in his chest. "We've got to stop him bleeding," Joel appealed to Warren and Ste, trying to press his hand down over the wound to stem the flow of blood.

Warren began laughing, a low ironic laugh. Ste felt a well of anger, the like of which he had never experienced before. He turned aiming the gun back at Warren. Warren continued laughing, he opened his arms wide, "come on then Ratboy," he taunted, "it's always easier the second time." Ste closed both hands around the gun, trying to steady it. Warren approached Ste menacing him with his size. "Why don't you give me the gun before you hurt someone else?" he said in a falsely kind tone, not even trying to hide his smirk. Ste backed away in fear, still pointing the gun at Warren and closed his eyes. Ste could feel his finger against the trigger, all he had to do was pull it.

The sound of a loud shot bounced off the stone walls of the cellar. Ste snapped his eyes back open. Warren was lying flat on his back on the hard concrete floor. Ste looked hard, was he dead? Ste couldn't tell. A wave of panic began to overwhelm Ste. He had just shot a man. He had just deliberately shot a man. His legs felt like they were going to give way beneath him, his ears felt like they were filled with the noise of rushing water, he could swear the entire room was spinning around him. He was vaguely aware of someone calling to him.

"Stephen," Brendan managed to call shakily, his breathing increasingly laboured. "Stephen" he repeated bringing Ste back into the reality of the cellar. Ste risked a glance at Brendan, taking his eyes off Warren for a second. Brendan had dragged himself into a sitting position leaning against the hard cellar wall. Joel was still down on the floor next to him, Ste could not decipher the look on Joel's face. Horror he guessed. Then Ste noticed it, Brendan was holding a gun limply in his lap. Ste realised he had never pulled the trigger. It was Brendan. Brendan had shot Warren.

"Stephen you need to get out of here" Brendan gasped urgently. "You and Joel were never here, right." The exertion of talking sent Brendan into a harsh coughing fit. Ste dropped down to Brendan's side. The shock was subsiding and was replaced by racking sobs. He clung to Brendan crying over and over "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." Brendan tried to take another breath in. It was getting harder and harder.  
>"Listen to me Stephen, you need to wipe the gun, leave it over by Warren, then you and Joel burn your clothes okay?"<br>"I'm not leaving you Brendan," Ste cried, "we'll get you an ambulance, you're going to be fine." Ste said it almost as a plea to Brendan. He had to be fine. There was no other option as far as Ste was concerned.  
>"No Stephen, I will not let you get mixed up in this, go!" Brendan wheezed.<p>

Joel had stood ashen-faced. He looked over at where Warren lay, emotions mixed. "Ste we have to go," he said heading for the door.  
>"No!" Ste protested, "we can't leave him to die….them" he looked over at Warren as well.<br>"Stephen please go," Brendan pleaded weakly, the blood-loss really affecting him now, "think of Leah, think of Lucas eh?"  
>Ste couldn't argue with that. His children needed him, he needed them. He nodded accepting he would have to leave Brendan. He leant in to him then kissed him softly. Ste could taste the blood on his lips. He pressed Brendan's crucifix into Brendan's hand and whispered, "I love you," then stood back up walking through the door, looking back just once.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Final Part**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and commented, and sticking with me!**

Ste stumbled his way blindly out of the club, unable to see for the tears that were stinging his eyes. As he exited through the door the cold air hit his face, shocking him out of his disorientated daze. His stomach finally gave up and he vomited and retched as the bile fought its way out of his system. He took a minute to try and compose himself. His ribs were searing with pain and he could barely draw breath. There was no way he could let Brendan die. He withdrew his mobile from his pocket and was about to start dialling 999 when a hand snatched the phone away from him.

"What do you think you doing?" Joel remonstrated him.

"What?" Ste shouted at him, "we can't just leave them to die."

"You call them on this and they'll be able to trace you," Joel waved Ste's mobile at him.

"We've got to do something," Ste appealed to Joel, "that's your Dad in there." That's the love of my life in there Ste thought to himself.

Joel looked pained for a moment, but was defiant, "he got what was coming to him."

Ste looked up towards Brendan's flat in despair. Cheryl would heartbroken, Lyndsey will be devastated, his thoughts flickered to Brendan's sons. It wasn't just him that needed Brendan to live. He was about to lunge at Joel, he wanted to shake him, make him understand. Then he noticed it, the phone box at the bottom of the steps leading up to Brendan's flat.

He ran over to it as quickly as his damaged body would allow. He could hear Joel calling after him but Ste ignored him. He threw open the door, glass smithereens coating the floor around it from recent vandalisation. He grabbed the receiver and hoped that the phone was in order. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard a dialling tone. Rapidly he punched in the numbers 999.

**_About a month later…._**

The wind was bitterly cold as it whistled and whipped around the strong sturdy corners of the large stone church. The wailing of the wind carried the toll of the church bells as they rang out. The surrounding graveyard was covered in a blanket of freshly fallen snow, a single pair of footprints weaved their way through the gravestones to the furthest point from the church.

Ste approached one of the newer headstones in the graveyard. He brushed away the snow that lay on the gravestone, tracing the engraving there gently with his fingers. He crouched down, not to sure what to do with the flowers he had brought with him, they wouldn't last very long on the frozen ground. He shivered and tried to pull his coat tighter to around himself as he tried to think what he wanted to say.

"So I miss you loads," Ste smiled sadly as continued to touch the indent of the name on the headstone.

_Rae Wilson_

"I just wanted to let you know me 'n' Brendan are making a proper go of it." Ste paused, "I hope you won't be angry. He's making a proper effort this time." Ste smiled again. "I wanted you to be the first to know. We are going to tell everyone else later."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ste bounded up the steps inside the club. Mitzeee was standing behind the bar having some sort of a discussion with Joel. As glamorous as ever she had taken to wearing dramatic chokers or scarves in an attempt to cover up the scaring on her neck. Her and Joel seemed to be arguing again. It was probably about her decision to sell her story to a magazine: Glamour Model escapes the claws of death at the hands of hardened gangster. It was her new selling point. Brendan had managed to get himself painted as a hero in all the papers with Mitzeee's help. Risking his own life to save a poor innocent woman (Mitzeee), helping to get a dangerous man locked away.

Ste's eyes were drawn away from Mitzeee and Joel behind the bar as he heard his name being called out in a low Irish drawl. "Stephen." Brendan was leaning against the doorframe of his office, arms crossed, and chewing gum rolling around in his mouth. "Stephen, my office now," Brendan commanded. Ste scuffed his shoes a minute on the floor, bristling slightly at Brendan's apparently emotionally empty demand to him. "Stephen," Brendan repeated more forcefully before disappearing into his office.

Ste sighed crossing the floor entering the club office. Brendan shut the door behind him, before immediately pushing Ste up against it, plunging his tongue into Ste's mouth. Ste reciprocated with equal passion. Lips and tongues clashing until both were breathless.

"Are you ready then?" Ste panted as Brendan sucked and nibbled at Ste's neck.

"Wha' for?" Brendan grunted, hoping that playing dumb would buy him some time to finish devouring Ste. He knew though what Ste meant. They had agreed, or Ste had decided and Brendan knew he would have to go along with his wishes, that they would no longer hide their relationship. They had been conducting it covertly since Brendan had got out of hospital, testing themselves, testing their relationship, though neither doubted their love for each other.

Ste tried to push Brendan away, "Bren," he whined. Brendan sighed. "Lets get this over with then eh?"

He took Ste's hand in his own, "Cheryl or Amy first?" Brendan asked, opening the office door, and together they walked through it.


End file.
